Dinah (Manga)
Dinah (ダイナ Daina, Diana in the Tokyopop translation) is the third-eldest sister of the Pu'Awak princesses. Appearance Dinah wears a white cloak and gown, as part of her royal outfit, along with golden armbands. Much like her other sisters, she has short, spiked-up blonde hair, and monochromatic sparkly black eyes. She wears a tiara composed of red gems on a black band. Personality Dinah, as first seen, is nervous but seemingly entirely obedient to Van Vogt. Though worried for the safety of her sisters, she is told by Van Vogt that sacrifices must be made to ensure the reign of Black Ghost. Although, as seen from her early cameo, she is willing to help those in need and go against him as long as he isn't present. Later on, it is revealed that Dinah knew of Black Ghost's treachery and had informed her older sister Vena of their plans. She spends most of her initial screentime acting as the information link between Vena and Van Vogt. Once a portion of the 00 Cyborg team is taken hostage, she, Aphro, and Daphne work to complicate Van Vogt's plans and to free the cyborgs and Dr. Gilmore. Abilities In being part of the Pu'Awak species, Dinah has telepathy and can feel the emotions of her sisters. History Dinah was first briefly seen when 009 had ventured out to Hakone, in search of information on the Mitsutomo engineering president Van Vogt. After he was brutally attacked by a primate of the Rutal Tribe, which Van Vogt had as one of his pets in his yard, Dinah was shown observing 009 from the window and then panicking for the beast to "stop". It is implied that she had dragged 009 to safety, and bandaged his head for him. After the cyborgs learned of Yomi and made their way down to the kingdom, Dinah had intercepted Vena's directions and passed the information on to Van Vogt, feeling reluctant and nervous to be possibly endangering her sisters in the risky travel back. When 002, 007, 008, and Dr. Gilmore were captured by Van Vogt, Dinah, Aphro, and Daphne worked to free them. However, Van Vogt soon informed the three that 004 had been captured and was to be executed. Dinah attempted to go out on her own to the cell where Vena and 004 were being held, only to discover that they'd already been released to the coliseum for their execution. She was then found by Van Vogt, who backhanded her for betraying him, and stated that she and the other two sisters would be held hostage at the coliseum as well. Towards the end of the arc, Van Vogt demanded the return of Vena and Helen, claiming that he would give Dr. Gilmore back to the 00 Cyborg Team. Upon the reunion of all five sisters, they were promptly shot to death by Van Vogt for their part in aiding the cyborgs. Dinah's body, along with the other four sisters, was cremated by 006. Gallery Dinah_firstmanga.png|Dinah's first cameo, at Van Vogt's residence. Dinah_slapped.png|Dinah fears being shot for her betrayal, but gets backhanded instead. DeathofPuawaks manga.png|The sisters are shot by Van Vogt. Notes * Due to the three younger princesses being less prominent characters, they underwent some modifications to differentiate them for the anime adaptation. Dinah's seeming loyalty to Van Vogt was transferred to Daphne, who was acting as a mole for him due to her fear of the sisters' plan failing. The plot point with Van Vogt discovering that Dinah had betrayed him was also altered to have him discovering Daphne had done so, while his backhanding of Dinah was adapted into an earlier moment where Aphro backhanded Daphne for leaking information. Dinah and Aphro's attempts at diverting Van Vogt's attention were also entirely re-assigned to Daphne, in order to give her a stronger presence. Category:Female characters Category:Deceased Characters